All I Want
by Harmony6
Summary: After a gruesome case with no answers, all Greg wants to know is why.
1. Beginning

All I Want  
  
A/N: This is my first story and first attempt at slash. I think Nick and Greg would make a cute couple so this story will focus n their relationship. For the purpose of this story Greg is a newly trained CSI but still works in the lab.  
  
  
  
"We've got a seven-year-old boy who disappeared early yesterday morning," Grissom explained to his newest CSI, Greg Sanders. Grissom was pleased that Greg had decided to become a CSI, as he thought it would be good to have a CSI who was trained on the more complicated lab equipment. "The dad's a successful lawyer so kidnapping the son for revenge is a possible situation but we'll see where the evidence brings us."  
  
Grissom sent Greg to examine the perimeters of the yard, confident that the young man now had enough skill do process a scene without his supervision. He also knew that Nick would be along any minute and would help Greg. Grissom headed into the house to process the boy's room.  
  
"Hey Greggo," Greg heard the voice of Nick Stokes behind him and turned to face his friend. "You got anything yet? And where'd Grissom go?"  
  
"No and inside," Greg replied as something caught his eye and he smiled. "The boy's got a tree house. If you were mad and running away where would be the first place you'd think of to go? It's also the last place parent look."  
  
"You run away often?" Nick teased and was shocked when Greg nodded. He followed the lab tech over to the tree, expecting a reason but got none. Greg began to climb the rope ladder leading up to a trap door in the middle of the floor. "Be careful up there. That doesn't look very safe."  
  
"It has to be if a small kid was climbing up here a lot," Greg pointed out as he reached the top. He opened the door and climbed through it, not prepared for the sight that met his eyes. The child's body was seated in a corner, seemingly normal except for the fact that he had been decapitated and his head had been placed in his lap.  
  
Greg slowly backed up until he felt the floor disappear and he was falling. Luckily the tree house was only about ten feet up so, other than a few bruises in the morning, he was fine. He just sat on the ground, stunned at what he'd just seen and disgusted that someone could do that to an innocent, defenseless child.  
  
"You all right?" Nick rushed over as soon as he saw Greg fall. He silently cursed himself for letting Greg go up there when he knew it probably wasn't safe. "I told you it wasn't safe up there. Greg? Greg, answer me. If you don't answer me I'm going to go get Grissom. Greg, what's wrong?"  
  
"Body. . . Head. . .Dead," Greg managed to gasp out as Nick helped him to his feet and away from the tree house. Greg closed his eyes for a second but quickly opened them again when he seen the child's dead body swarming before him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down so he could tell Nick where the body was. "The kid's in the tree house. Someone decapitated him Nicky. Who could do that to a child?"  
  
"We're going to catch whoever did this Greggo," Nick's confident tone helped calm Greg down even more. "Why don't you go get Grissom while I go take some pictures of the scene? You should also try to take it easy because you're going to pretty sore in the morning after that fall."  
  
Greg nodded and left to go find his boss. He found Grissom in the boy's room and hesitated before going in. He could imagine the boy playing with the many toys he had thrown across the room and it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Grissom," Greg winced at the sound of his voice, which sounded small and scared. He could see the surprised look on Grissom's face that showed Grissom had also heard his tone. "We found the body. He's in the tree house in the backyard. Someone decapitated him."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Grissom's tone was genuine. He had been trying to slowly get Greg used to the blood and gore of the job and up until now the bloodiest thing the kid had seen was a knife wound to the chest. "Are you all right? You have a scratch on your cheek."  
  
"I panicked when I seen the body and backed up and out of the tree house," Greg replied, looking anywhere but Grissom's face. He didn't want to see the disapproval and the disappointment in his eyes. "I fell to the ground. I must have caught the side of the door or something."  
  
"You should go wait in the car then," Grissom said, his voice gentle, not angry or disappointed like Greg expected. "Doc Robbins can look you over once we get back to make sure you're all right. Just take it easy until we get back. You've already found the body and that's one of the most important parts."  
  
Greg just nodded again and went outside to Grissom's Tahoe. Nick's Tahoe was parked a few feet away. Greg felt guilty that he was just sitting in the car while his teammates processed the scene but he couldn't see that body again. He already felt haunted by what he'd seen and knew he was not going to sleep that night. 


	2. Smashing experience

All I want Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I'm on vacation with my cousin and I had to beg for days before he let me borrow his laptop.  
  
"I paged Sara and Warrick," Grissom told Nick as he approached the younger CSI. He did a quick once over of the scene and realized it was one of the more gruesome scenes he'd ever processed. There was so much blood everywhere that he was suspicious. There was too much blood for a small child. Either the kid had lost all his blood or someone else had bled up here too. He took ten samples of blood from different places in the tree house and hoped they could come up with something. "I want you to take these samples back to the lab to be processed. Hopefully we'll get something from them. Take Greg back with you so Doc Robbins can check him over. I think he's in more pain than he's letting on."  
  
"All right," Nick took the samples from his boss then carefully climbed down the ladder. He looked back up and yelled so Grissom could hear him. "I'll page you once the lab finds something."  
  
Nick hurried to the front of the house and found Greg sitting on the curb by Grissom's Tahoe. Nick called out to his friend so he wouldn't startle Greg then quickly explained what Grissom had told him. The only part Greg didn't agree with was getting Robbins to check him over.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear," Greg grumbled as he slowly got into Nick's Tahoe. Nick just shook his head disbelievingly when he seen Greg's grimace of pain. "Besides, with all the samples Grissom collected I'll have to start right away if I don't want to get swamped."  
  
"Vincent's here," Nick pointed out as he stopped at a red light. He was watching a car on the other side of the intersection that was speeding up to the red light. It was going to run it if the driver didn't slow down. "We can't have you sitting around in pain all night. It's got to be against some kind of employee code."  
  
"That car's about to run the light," Greg spotted the same car Nick had seen seconds before. They watched as the car crossed the intersection and thought the car had made it but then another car slammed into its side.  
  
Neither Nick nor Greg can really remember what happened next. All they remember is the sounds of horns blaring, glass smashing, and metal crunching before everything grew dark. 


End file.
